


Connor's Purely Innocent Appreciation of Hank's Uniform

by MaximusMeridian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby appreciation, Connor loves Hank's belly, Hannor, M/M, Uniform Kink, hank/connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: Hank has to pull out his old police uniform for a city ceremony after the android revolution. His anxiety about the ill fitting old clothing has him tense, luckily, his android lover is more than happy to show him love and appreciation





	Connor's Purely Innocent Appreciation of Hank's Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Terminology is a bit more technical and factual than probably seems sexy, but I wanted it to seem more like it was Connor's machine brain wording things.

“Do you know how fucking long it’s been since I work this goddamn thing?” Hank could be heard complaining from the other side of his bedroom door. He had insisted that Connor stay outside of the room. Despite their relationship having already become physical, Hank was still nervous about his soft midsection being exposed when Connor was coherent enough to acknowledge it.

“Approximately ten years, four months, and six days.” Connor recited, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his back against the wall. 

“Don’t be a smart ass, Connor.” Hank growled. 

The android bit his lip in a playful smirk. He loved that frustrated growl that the man was capable of making. Utterly sexy was the only way to describe it.

“Hank, are you done getting dressed yet?” Connor asked calmly, turning to face the door again. “We’ll run late_”

He was cut off by the door opening, revealing the lieutenant in his full police uniform. It was tight around the midsection like Hank had worried, but Hank’s body naturally filled in the shoulders. The thickness of his thighs made the slacks fitted and snug, putting Hank’s masculine form on perfect display.

“You don’t have to stare.” Hank grumbled. “I fucking told you it wouldn’t fit right.”

Connor swallowed needlessly, his eyes travelling over every inch of the lieutenant’s body like a man starved. “It fits perfectly.”

“Shut up…” Hank grumbled, turning toward his dresser to grab his hat. 

“I think you look perfect.” Connor purred, stepping forward and pressing his chest eagerly against Hank’s back. “Like a man full of authority and demanding respect.”

Hank huffed, shaking his head. “Connor, look, I appreciate it, but_”

“Hank, stop.” Connor insisted, grabbing Hank’s arm and spinning him around so they were pressed chest to chest. “I like it. No, that isn’t even enough. I love it.” He moved his hands up Hank’s chest, up to his shoulder and moving to wrap around his neck. Connor looked up at Hank and smiled slowly, “My lieutenant…”

“Connor, I’m only lieutenant at work.” Hank reminded, rolling his eyes.

Connor shook his head, leaning in and nuzzling the edge of Hank’s jawline. He’d trimmed his beard for the event today, having decided if he was dressing up, he may as well look decent all over.

“Connor…” Hank sighed, clearly not amused at the moment.

“How could anyone focus when you’re in uniform…” Connor sighed, his tone breathy and light.

Hank shook his head again. “You got a glitch in your software, Connor?”

The android blinked slowly, before leaning in and nipping at his ear lobe. “It isn’t a glitch. I’ve already run multiple self-diagnostics. I’m perfectly fine. I’m just admiring your form in a uniform.”

“Yeah, sure. Because beer guts are super sexy.” Hank scoffed.

Connor stepped back, looking up at Hank with an unamused expression. The same one he gave the lieutenant every time he started speaking poorly about himself. Without giving Hank time to react, Connor planted his hands on Hank’s chest and shoved him back hard, causing him to stumble back and fall onto the bed with a soft “oof”.

“What the fuck, Connor?” Hank huffed, pushing himself to sit up again and tugging at his shirt to pull it back into place.

“Hank,” Connor said pointedly, stepping forward and slipping to his knees in front of Hank on the floor. “I like the uniform. I like the way it fits you, and I like the soft spots that you hate. It makes you feel human.” 

“Connor, what are you doing down there? Thought you said we were going to run late.” Hank pointed out.

“I said that so you would stop hiding.” Connor said simply. “We have twenty-three minutes until we must leave in order to be at the ceremony on time.”

“And what do you have in mind?” Hank asked, his expression was part curiosity and part knowing smirk.

“Showing you exactly how much I like your body.” Connor purred, reaching up and unbuttoning Hank’s shirt quickly and opening his pants.

“Connor, took forever to get into this.” He complained, swatting at his hands.

Connor pushed Hank’s hands down to the bed with ease before leaning up and latching his lips to the spot just above Hank’s still fastened tie.

“Don’t go leaving marks I can’t cover.” Hank grumbled, his naturally deep voice started to get gruff as Connor’s impatient fingers started pulling Hank’s shirt free of his pants and lifting the white undershirt so that Hank’s soft downy belly was exposed. 

Connor pressed feather light kisses down, starting near the bottom of his ribs where Hank’s shirt was rolled up to and moving down to the top of his boxer briefs. Despite Hank’s insistence about his disgust in his own body, Connor absolutely adored it. Hank was soft and purely human in ways that Connor’s hard plastic body could never be. 

The android ran his fingers lovingly through the soft grey hairs, humming softly as he started to rub the familiar bulge between the lieutenant’s legs.

“You enjoying yourself down there?” Hank asked quietly, watching Connor curiously.

“Yes.” Connor said honestly. “I love this sight… you’re so perfectly human like this.” He smiled faintly, running his nose over the growing bulge his fingers had been teasing only seconds before. Though Hank could never understand it, this was one of Connor’s favorite things to do. The smell of Hank was intoxicating, along with the smell of the soap he had used to shower less than an hour ago. Usually, the soap was a faded scent, covered by sweat and musk from a long day of work.

“You’re perfect to me, Hank.” Connor whispered, mouthing over the length quietly and flicking his tongue over where the tip was hidden. He shivered lightly, his system lighting up with the different taste and smell particles assaulting him. It never ceased to amaze him how much there was to taste, to process about his beloved lieutenant.

“As much as I usually love taking it slow, Connor, Fowler will have my ass if we’re late today.” Hank said quietly, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Connor’s hair gently. Connor fought the urge to sulk and pulled back enough to wiggle down Hank’s underwear enough for the waist band to settle just below the man’s testicles.

“Can I take my time when we get home?” Connor asked, looking up at him from under his long, dark lashes.

“Yeah, sure, kid.” Hank sighed, shaking his head. 

Connor was content with that answer and focused again, turning his attention fully to Hank’s cock. He started off running his tongue around the head slowly before growing more eager and moving faster. 

Over the next few minutes, he started taking more into his mouth, bobbing his head and slurping unintentionally when he reached the head again before moving back down. Hank grunted quietly, curling his fingers in Connor’s hair and helping guide his movements. 

Connor allowed himself to be guided, content to move at Hank’s pace and just employ the movements that he knew the man enjoyed. Connor moved his own hands, one curling around Hank’s thigh while the other moved up and gently stroked over his belly.

It only took a few minutes before Hank’s breathing grew heavy, his hips jumping occasionally and his fingers grew tighter in Connor’s hair.

The android opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Hank to wordlessly grant him permission, as if he needed it. 

Hank groaned wordlessly, his thighs trembling slightly as he orgasmed, filling Connor’s mouth with the hot sticky mess. 

Connor pulled off once Hank’s high had subsided and swallowed audibly. 

Hank watched through heavily lidded eyes as Connor buttoned his shirt back and tucked the man’s cock away inside his underwear and zipping his pants closed. Once Connor was confident that Hank was put back together, he stood up and straightened his own clothes before pulling Hank to his feet and brushing through Hank’s shaggy hair with his fingers.

“There. Now you’re clean and relaxed.” Connor smiled proudly, walking to the nearby mirror and brushing his hair back into place.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Hank laughed, shaking his head a little before pulling on his hat carefully.

Connor gave him that typical innocent smile of his. “Lieutenant, you make me sound devious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr at: Tales Of Meridian to give me comments on the story or ideas for other stories. I love this fandom and I'm super excited to write more


End file.
